Five times Spock and McCoy didn't meet
by HDDarkensaw
Summary: Title says all


**1.****Depressed (Or, in a bar)**

**The club was loud. An Andorian 7/8th**** beat slammed into the writhing bodies on the dance floor, not really made for dancing, Andorian music, more like music to have wild sex to. And yet it made no difference to the club scene. The DJ knew what his crowd liked, and they ate it up. The bar was clamoring with waitresses, bringing back empty glasses and leaving with full drinks from the station. All Ke'Tal'nKer had to do was replenish what went missing, or make up the odd shot or requested drink. A typical Friday night. **

**However, on a Friday night, the bar stools were usually completely empty unless people were sitting down to rest their feet or get a drink if they didn't have a waitress. They usually left within five minutes of sitting down, if they sat at all. And yet one man stayed sitting. He'd handed Ke'Tal a credit chip and said "fifty eight credit tab. That'll get me exactly nineteen drinks. An' you'd betta believe I'm coutin'" **

**So Ke'Tal started the man on his tab. Three shots of Saurian Brandy, then a double on the rocks. "Planning on getting smashed tonight?" Ke'Tal asked. **

**The man laughed into his glass. "Sure am. Never once used alcohol to solve my problems, but tonight? Tonight I jes need to forget." Really, the man was lucky the bar area was quieter or that whole speech would have been lost on him. **

**He chatted with the man for a bit, re-filling his glass every now and again, and he was up to nine when a customer sat beside him. The man's story about a horrible custody battle between him and his ex-wife had come to a pause, so Ke'Tal turned to the new man. Oh, crap. A Vulcan. They never drank alcohol.**

"**Lukewarm water, please." Ke'Tal rolled his eyes. No money off this chump. He handed the man a glass of tap water and made to turn back to the divorcee. "I beg your pardon sir," said the Vulcan. "I was under the impression that you required payment in the form of credits for the obtainment of a beverage." Ke'Tal smirked and was just about to apologize and charge him five credits when the divorcee spoke up.**

"**Water's free anywhere." Well, damn. There went free money. Ke'Tal glared at the human and moved slightly back. **

"**Ah," said the Vulcan. "I had been previously unaware. I am still attempting to understand human social behaviors."**

**The human snorted a laugh and drained the rest of his Jack and coke. "Do all y'all talk funny?"**

**The Vulcan blinked and tilted his head barely a degree. "Of whom do you speak, sir?"**

"**Why Vulcans! Do y'all never talk normal? All... formal and shit."**

"**It is how we are taught Standard," said the Vulcan. **

**The man laughed. "Well, we're taught it too. Don' mean we ever use it!" **

"**Ah," said the Vulcan, "perhaps I shall attempt to, as humans say, blend in?"**

**Laughing again, the man clapped a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. "Y'know, Vulcan, you're alright!" He raised his glass and took a drink.**

"**On the contrary." The Vulcan took a large gulp from his drink and Ke'Tal watched the mans eyes follow the bob of the Adam's apple. "If I were alright, I would not be here, conversing with you in an attempt to lure you onto the dance floor." The man smirked and drained his glass.**

**They walked together to the floor and Ke'Tal didn't see either for the rest of the night. **

**When the human woke up in a strong and cool embrace, he stretched and looked over at the Vulcan. The dark eyes were open and watching. The man held up a hand. "M'Leanoard."**

**The Vulcan blinked. "Spock."**

**2.****Palmface (Or, Jim goes bungee jumping)**

_**Jackass Jim: Bones, where r u?i jump in 20 min!**_

_**L. McCoy: I'm on my way, Jim. Hold your horses.**_

_**Jackass Jim: Theyr not gonna let me wait 4 horses bones**_

**Leonard McCoy snapped his com shut and turned onto Valley Rd. **_**I'm five minutes away, Jim, damnit. **_**He rolled his eyes at the thought and continued down the dirt path to the bridge. The riverside was lovely in the summer. All the trees were in bloom, the air was warm and fresh. A perfect day for an idiot to jump off a bridge with nothing but a rubber band.**

**He rolled his eyes again. Bungee jumping. Honestly.**

**He rolled his car into the Valley Path parking lot and made his way down to the viewing platform . A small crowd of people were standing there, faces turned to the right. All save one man who stood at the edge of the platform, who seemed to be looking at the water. Leonard made his way straight to him.**

**He leaned over the wooden edge and gave a whistle to the bridge.**

"**-OH-! -OH-!" Leonard gave a wave to the boy jumping up and down erratically on the bridge. **

**At first, Leonard had been surprised when Jim had told him he was going bungee jumping. It had seemed too tame for a risk-taker like Jim. Then Jim told Leonard that the guide had a great ass. It was not so surprising after that.**

**He turned to Strong, Dark, and Silent and gave a sort of half grin. "Who're you here for?"**

**The man looked away from the water to stare at Leonard for a moment. "A student of mine asked me to support her and her friend." He paused. "I believe it is customary to return the question?"**

**Leonard laughed. "My buddy. Got in for free and needed a ride home." He shook his head. "Where're your friends?"**

**The man- Vulcan, he noticed –looked up to the bridge. He pointed. "The two females at the end. One Orion and the dark skinned human." **

**Len focused on the pair standing as far from Jim as they possibly could. "Uhura and Galia?"**

"**You know them?" If he weren't a Vulcan, Len would have said he were surprised. "Ya," he supplied. "My buddy, Jim? He's been trying to get into Uhura's pants since he came to Starfleet. And he's been in Galia's more times than I could count. You probably could, though." His eyes shifted sideways. **

"**Likely." Said the Vulcan. They waited for the group to start jumping, watched in silence, and listened to the screams of the jumpers. **

**Well, Jim's was more a whoop of joy, but that was irrelevant. **

"**It was nice talkin' to you." Said Len before he walked away.**

**He barely heard the "And you as well." tossed his way.**

**3.****Medically (Or, Spock breaks his leg)**

**Dr. McCoy Pressed his thumb to the PADD he took from the door holster. He raised an eyebrow at the first name of the patient, but did notice the Lt. in front . A lieutenant with a broken leg. McCoy rolled his eyes. Fantastic. Those science track kids were almost as bad as the security track for injuries. A busted left fibula, even. How the hell did this idiot manage to break that?**

**McCoy sighed and opened the door. "Hello, Lieutenant Spock. My name is doctor McC- Good God, man!" McCoy finally looked up at his patient. The first thing he saw was a Vulcan sitting, back straight, on the bio-bed. When he looked down, however, he saw the broken leg.**

**The bone was pressing out, not breaking skin yet, but he could see the protrusion even through the regulation trousers. It was an ugly sight, and McCoy wondered how the man had gotten to the clinic in the first place. And why the idiot wasn't at the hospital. He asked as much, to which the Vulcan replied "Pain is a thing of the mind, Doctor. I was easily able to suppress the pain enough to walk here, and it did not seem severe enough for the hospital."**

"**Wait a minute, lieutenant. Do you mean to tell me you walked here?" Spock nodded. "From where."**

"**Lab 242-14 in the Kalen-Ware-"**

"**I know where it is," McCoy interrupted him. They stood in silence for a moment before McCoy spoke again. "You realize I'm going to have to operate to fix that, right?"**

"**I did infer that, Doctor." Spock went to stand again only to be stopped my McCoy's hand.**

"**I can fix it here," said the doctor, almost tiredly. He motioned for Spock to lay down on the bio-bed while he searched for his tools. The monitor wailed loudly, causing McCoy to glance back to check the numbers. He nodded; all normal for a Vulcan. Except…**

"**Liutenent," said McCoy, coming over to look at the screen. "Now I'd chalk it up to blood loss if you'd broken skin, but you're cold."**

"**I assure you, Doctor Mick, I am perfectly normal for me." Spock looked at his leg. "Broken bone notwithstanding, of course."**

"**Now wait just a minute, mister! My name is Leonard McCoy, not Mick, and I know my Alien Biology backwards and forwards." He put his hands on his hips and scowled. "I say your temperature is below where it should be."**

**Spock raised an eyebrow. "Correct. For a normal Vulcan, your readings would be incorrect. I am, however, half human."**

**McCoy's right eyebrow twitched. "Half human?" He asked as he brought his tools over. "Now what insane woman would want to marry a Vulcan…"**

**Spock offered nothing more as McCoy began work on his leg.**

**4.****Randomly (Or, all alone on the trail)**

**A camping trip, his mother had suggested, and Spock had tentatively complied. She'd smiled at him over their secret com conversation when he'd told her he was going to Columbia to guest lecture on trans-warp theory.**

"**Spock, you should go hiking in the foot-hills! Oh, and it'll be warm enough to go camping in a tent! We used to do that all the time when I was in Girl Scouts. Sleep under the stars, sing around a campfire…" Amanda had giggled in a manner not befitting her at all.**

**And that was how Spock found himself consulting the small GPS device in his communicator. The next nearest designated camping area was located one point nine eight four seven two kilometers from his current location. Comparing the rate of temperature decrease and speed of the sun setting with his walking speed, he calculated that it would be cold enough that Spock would be uncomfortable and dark enough to be too dangerous to continue approximately twenty-one point four two nine minutes after he passed the next camp location. **

**Well, that location would have to do. The previous three Spock had passed were occupied. He could only hope (No. I do not hope. I am Vulcan) that the farther site was unoccupied.**

**Spock continued on the trail as night began to fall. At his speed, he estimated he would arrive at the site in twenty three point eight five tw-**

**Smoke**

**The scent of it was unmistakable. The pollution of the air by the oxidation of a carbon based form filled Spock's nose and lungs.**

**Twenty three point eight five two minutes later, he stood at the edge of the designated camping area. It was a small clearing. A fire burned in the pit in the center of the area, and near to the fire was a small canvas tent, leaving no room for Spock's. No matter. As long as there were a minimal of people, Spock could simply sleep beside the fire for warmth. **

**A grunt came from the inside of the tent and a rather unkempt man stumbled out of the front flap carrying a small saucepan and a strange metal contraption. He set the contraption over the fire, a tripod, and set the pan in the middle.**

**Spock cleared his throat. **

**The man jumped backwards with a cry of "Jesus!" and fell back into his tent.**

**Spock stepped into the light. "I assure you not, sir." He said, shifting his pack on his shoulders.**

**The man crawled out of his tent and looked up. "Well, surely not," he laughed. "Not with those pointed ears!" The man lifted himself up and walked around the fire. "Hello there, friend. The name's Leonard." He looked Spock up and down. "A Vulcan, huh? Well, I won't insult ya by shaking your hand. Come sit!" He gestured to a tree stump beside the fire and grinned. "Have some hot dinner, take a load off!"**

**Spock complied with the former, but reached into his pack for a small container. Leonard looked up and paused in his stirring of the contents inside the pot. "Whadya got there, friend?"**

**Spock opened the container. "Nutrient tablets. I plan to ingest two and then retire to meditate."**

"**Nutrient tablets?" Leonard stared wide eyed at Spock. "When there's the offer of a hot meal? Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" He chuckled to himself as he picked up his wooden spoon to resume his cooking. "Take your tablets if you like, but it'd be just fine for you to share dinner with me. Ol' family recipe, been passed down for generations!"**

"**Fascinating," said Spock. "Kindness to a complete stranger. Perhaps human kind is not completely lost, after all."**

**Leonard laughed again. "Well now, there's a Vulcan compliment if I ever heard one. Thank you, friend!" Leonard reached behind himself to grab a bowl and ladled a good portion of the now steaming concoction from the pan. He reached around the fire to hand it to Spock.**

**Who raised an eyebrow. "I assure you, I am completely sufficient with the tablets."**

**The human scowled. "The night air's too cold for the Vulcan system. You're going to get some sort of weird pneumonia I don't have the means to cure. I'm sure you've come prepared, but this'll ward the worst of the cold off!"**

**Spock slowly accepted the bowl and a spoon when Leonard handed him one. Then took the opportunity to inspect the meal while Leonard rummaged in his tent.**

**Beans.**

**Simply that. No scent of any animal products, or any sort of additive that a Vulcan could not consume; and yet, there was an unfamiliar aroma… He took a tentative bite.**

"**Well?" Leonard returned to the fire side with a plate and fork in hand. **

"**I admit," said Spock, "better than anticipated"**

**Leonard grinned. "Well of course they are! Generations have been perfecting this recipe!"**

**Spock nodded in agreement and continued eating in silence, letting Leonard talk to him about everything over the fire. At one point when the flame was nearly dead, Leonard began talking of his family. His wife was still pregnant, it seemed, and the human was enjoying one last solitary camping trip before he delivered his child.**

"**You are a doctor, then," asked Spock, speaking for the first time in the hour.**

"**Yup!" Leonard grinned. "One of the youngest in my class. I start my internship in a month."**

"**Fascinating." **

**Leonard stretched and yawned. "Sure is, friend." He looked upwards at the sky. "Damn. Can you believe there are some people crazy enough to **_**want**_** to go up there?"**

**Spock directed his gaze upwards as well. "In fact, I can. I am one of those, as you put it, crazy people."**

"**No kiddin," said Leonard as he stood. He turned to the tent behind him. Spock pulled his sleeping bag from his pack and set it on the ground.**

"**So if you're in the Academy, what're you doing so far from 'Sisco?" Called Leonard from inside the tent.**

**Spock pulled his electric blanket from his pack as he answered the doctor. " A lecture at the Columbian branch of the Academy on Trans-Warp Theory."**

"**A recture?" Leonard left his tent with a toothbrush in his mouth and a cup in his hand. "You rook do young do phee a-" he stopped and stared at Spock for a moment before yanking the toothbrush out of his mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You'll freeze with just a bag! I saw a tent on the bottom of your pack!"**

**Spock nodded. "Affirmative. However, there is not enough room to accommodate it, and it would be rude to request you to move yours. I may be chilled during the night, but I assure you I will be adequate."**

"**Adequate my ass!" said Leonard. He stuck his toothbrush back into his mouth and crawled back into his tent.**

**Spock raised an eyebrow at the strange human. Breathing out in a way that was definitely not a sigh, he added a small birch log to the fire and prepared to settle in for the night.**

"**Get that log off the fire and bring your shit in here!" called Leonard. Spock's second eyebrow joined the first.**

"**I am adequate out here," said Spock as he continued arranging his blanket around him. **

**Leonard stuck his head out of the tent flap. "You'll get your ass in here, mister… whoever you are. I'm not gonna be responsible for you catching hypothermia!"**

**Spock tilted his head to the side and stared at Leonard for a moment. He then gathered his sleeping baf and pulled the blanket more securely around his shoulders. Once settled beside Leonard, Spock turned to face him. "My name, Leonard, is Spock."**

**5.****Young (Or, the Terrans go on a field trip)**

**The Terran children were of his age group, at least, if not his intelligence group. Spock stood solemnly beside his father as the Ambassador greeted the male instructor. He tried, he really did, to keep his eyes still, his mind clear. But the teens behind the eldest human were fidgeting and whispering, drawing his attention.**

**They seemed to be arranged in groups, but ones that had no order to them. Some were composed of all male or all female, some were mixed genders, some with simply two, or three, or five, or even a group of eight... Perhaps not groups then, thought Spock. The human term is Clique, I believe. The humans were gathered in 'cliques' then. Well, save the one boy who was observing Spock as avidly as Spock had been observing them. **

**The human's eyes were tracing over Spock. His hair, down slightly to the slant of his eyebrows, spending quite a while studying his ears, over to catch his eye, and Spock noticed they were a brilliant shade of blue. The boy blinked, his face turning red in embarrassment at being caught, but then those brilliant eyes studied the rest of him. Slanted shoulders shrugged and the boy stepped forward a few steps. He opened his mouth, as though to speak, then glanced at his instructor and the Ambassador and seemed to think better of it. Spock agreed with such an action. At this distance, any conversation they were to have would have drawn attention not only from the adults, but from the other children as well.**

**Spock stepped away from his father and met the boy half-way. **

"**Hi," said the boy, holding out a hand. "I'm Len." Spock regarded the hand for a brief moment, and was indeed about to take it when Len drew it back. "Oh! Right, Sorry. Mr. Juan said Vulcan's are telepathic by touch. I'd fergotten." **

**An interesting accent to be certain. His mother did not speak like that. "My primary name is not pronounceable by humans without many years of study. My secondary name, however, is. You may call me Spock." **

**Len grinned. Spock felt a completely illogical reaction to that smile. It was comparable to when his mother took him to earth and took him to an activity park. The one roller coaster she'd taken him on had climbed a great altitude before dropping. The feeling as though he were free falling, then twisting around, that was a feeling he would keep for the rest of his life. **

**And it was what he experienced now. **

_**Spock**_**. His father's voice echoed through his head. Spock tore his eyes from Len's face to see his father still speaking with the human adult. Right. His place was with his father. "I must leave," he said, stopping whatever Len was going to say. "Live long and prosper," he added, giving the customary sign before spinning and walking back to stand beside his father, not to be distracted again.**

**5.****Officially (Or, the first guy died)**

**Spock pressed the med-bay button on the Command Chair. Dr. Puri, report"**

**The sounds of chaos ****entered the bridge, followed by a ragged breath. "It's McCoy-- Dr. Puri was on Deck 6, he's dead."**

**Spock let his right eyebrow twitch slightly before answering, "Then you have just inherited his responsibility as Chief Medical Officer."**

**He could see the face of McCoy, see those eyes roll slightly in exasperation. "Ya." He said sarcastically. "Tell me something I don't know"**

**AN: Ok. I know Nu!Bones doesn't have blue eyes. But I just love love LOVE DeForest Kelly's eyes. They're amazing. So it's the only thing I switched. First real Trek fic… Let me know how I did! Con-crit please!!! I wish to become better!**


End file.
